


Waiting Game

by Lila11



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11
Summary: Can she wait for a little longer?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Waiting Game

"How's the cake?"

"It's delicious. But you didn't have to ask my staff to prepare all these." Mina takes another spoonful of the chocolate cake.

"It's Happy Mina day. You deserve a little office party." Nayeon said. "Are you going out with your sister tonight?"

"Yes. She's picking me up. We're going to have dinner and maybe visit an arcade."

"Nice. And knowing how much she spoils you, she'd probably order the best bottle of champagne for you. So, you know, don't get too drunk tonight."

"Oh, she won't get me drunk again." Mina chuckles, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

"True. But you told me that was your most memorable birthday celebration." Nayeon teased. "I wish I could be there with you."

Silence.

"I miss you, Mina." Nayeon hears Mina sigh on the other line. "I know I shouldn't say that. I just, huh, I miss holding your hand. I miss looking at the constellation on your face. I miss being with you."

Mina pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I miss you too. But I don't want to be unfair to you. I can't be selfish, not even on my birthday."

"I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, you don't have to apologize for anything." Mina lets out another heavy sigh. "I'm the one who should say sorry for making this hard for you."

"Stop." Nayeon cuts in. "We've already talked about this a hundred times. I know what I'm getting myself into. You need time to sort things out and I get that. I really do. I just can't help but feel things sometimes."

Mina doesn't like hearing this sad tone on Nayeon's usual cheerful voice.

"I want to let go of all my excess baggage before I fully commit myself to you."

"I know. And that's why I'm sure you're worth the wait."

"Nayeon, you don't have to wait for me when there are hundreds of other girls who'd be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, but they're not cute like you." Nayeon tries to lighten the mood.

A knock on the door from Mina's secretary meant that her sister had arrived.

"Uhm, can I call you after dinner? I mean, if you'd still be up by then. Not that you need to stay up late." Mina rambled.

"What did we just establish here?" Nayeon teased. "'l'll wait for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Mina. I love you."

Mina blushed.

"I bet my ten fingers you just blushed." Nayeon laughs on the other line. "Now go have fun."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Mina ends the call. She smiles at the thought of Nayeon. She must've have done something really good in her past life to deserve this girl. There's nothing she'd like more than to be able to say those three words back. Well, what if she can actually already do it?

Nayeon's wait may soon be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


End file.
